V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
Welcome to ! HEY. YOU. You see a game on one of these lists that you've played? Think the summary could be beefed up a bit? Or is it sad and alone without any summary at all? Well, then add one in! ---- Click here if you want a quick fix of game recommendations. (Editor's Note: PLEASE contribute to this page!) ---- The new Wikia look is really shitty, so go to preferences and change to Monobook!' Now in delicious Burichan flavor. In case you didn't see it below, check out /v/'s budding Dynasty Warriors 7 wiki So, what can /v/ recommend me today? ( ) {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="0" width="100%" | | | | | |- | | |'Click here for quick game recommendations.' | | |- | | |(Editor's Note: PLEASE contribute to this page!) | | |- | |- |'Eighth Gen''' |'Seventh Gen' |'Sixth Gen' |'Computer' |'Other' |- |Nintendo 3DS Games |Microsoft Xbox 360 Games |Bandai WonderSwan/Color Games |Amiga Games |Arcade Games |- | |Nintendo DS Games |Microsoft Xbox Games |Linux Games |Freeware Games |- | |Nintendo Wii Games |Nintendo Gameboy Advance Games |Windows/DOS Games |Hentai Games (+18) |- | |Sony PlayStation 3 Games |Nintendo Gamecube Games | |iPhone Games |- | |Sony PlayStation Portable Games |Sega Dreamcast Games | |Upcoming Games |- | | |Sony PlayStation 2 Games | | |- | |- |'Fifth Gen' |'Fourth Gen' |'Third Gen' |'Second Gen' |'First Gen' |- |Atari Jaguar Games |Atari Lynx Games |MSX/MSX2 Games |Atari 2600 Games |First Gen Games |- |Nintendo 64 Games |NEC TurboGrafx-16 Games |Nintendo Entertainment System Games |CBS Colecovision Games | |- |Nintendo Gameboy Color Games |Nintendo Gameboy Games |Sega Master System Games |Mattel Intellivison Games | |- |Nintendo Virtual Boy Games |Nintendo SNES Games | |MB Vectrex Games | |- |Sega Saturn Games |Panasonic 3DO Games | | | |- |SNK Neo Geo Pocket Games |Sega Game Gear Games | | | |- |Sony Playstation 1 Games |Sega Mega Drive/Genesis Games | | | |- | |SNK Neo Geo | | | |- | |- | | |'Special Interest Games' | | |- |Multiplayer Recommendations |Horror (NOPE) Games |Adventure Games |Mythical and Historical Games |Region-Free Xbox 360 Games |- |LAN Games |Halloween Games |Interactive Fiction |Games Featuring Nazis |Games with User-Made Content |- |Massively Multiplayer |Mickey Mouse |Jackie Chan |SHUMPS | |- | |- | | |'Other Stuff' | | |- |Console Buyer's Guide |/v/'s Grand List of Weaponry |Unfinished Translations |Videogame Soundtracks | What's new * April 6th 2011: /v/'s Dynasty Warrior fans have started a wikia for DW at http://dynastywarriors7.wikia.com/wiki/Dynasty_Warriors_7_Wiki Give them a hand if you can! * Sept 24th, 2010: Dejiko and MFGreth become admins! I, for one, accept our new retro gaming overlords. * Sept 16th, 2010: MFGreth separates the Atari and Colecovision pages, and starts the Intellivision page. Second gen games needed some love. * Sept 11th, 2010: Props to PKFire for starting the Adventure Games page in the Special Section. * March 16th, 2010: Aco88 added the Upcoming Games page, to keep tabs on new games. * February 24, 2010: MFGreth changed 'Character Games' to 'Special Interest Games' to give more space to the extremely specialized lists. Mythical/Historical Games was added to the list. * October 20, 2009: Another special page started by MFGreth, Halloween Games! * October 19, 2009: MFGreth makes the Mickey Mouse page in celebration of Epic Mickey. * May 16, 2009: Kotep creates the wiki on a whim. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. First, make sure you check out A List and Guide to Game Genres. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips. * If you are new to wikis in general, check ' '. * Check out the Community Portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse